


In the locker room

by heyitsVic



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sweaty Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsVic/pseuds/heyitsVic
Summary: Being alone with Jake was the only thing in my mind during the entire match. The anticipation, the thought of meeting with him when the game was over got me so wet.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 7





	In the locker room

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of AU where Jake’s in college and he’s a soccer player. Because ever since he mentioned that he used to play my love for him grew even more. Can you believe that?

I find him sweaty and shirtless, his hair still up in a messy bun. He always wears his hair like that during practice and games, but right now he looks hotter than usual. 

I love how different his looks can be, he doesn’t dress like the typical player on the regular, no. He has an interesting fashion sense; in my head I call it “pirate Rockstar” and it suits him so well, but when he changes into sporty clothing, when he wears his uniform…it’s something else. 

Something tingles in me when I see him on the field, he’s very fast and skilled with his feet. But what really made me fall for him is how humble he is, win or lose, he’s such a good leader. Never taking all the credit for himself and always ready to congratulate his teammates after a good match. 

And I want him. I’ve been waiting to come find him here in the locker room all by himself. I locked the door behind me before approaching him, he pulls me in his arms and we kiss for a minute. I don’t bother hiding my need for him when I get down on my knees in front of Jake. 

I smile sweetly at him before I begin leaving kisses on his abs, around his belly button and continue to work my way down until I reach the waistband of his shorts. 

I pull them down and his underwear too just enough to get his dick out; I came prepared, so I take a small pack of lubricant from my jeans pocket and squirt it in my hand. Then I wrap my hand around his cock, I gently start stroking him to get him hard. His face and his chest are still visibly warm and flushed because of the game. 

I’ll admit that I touched myself this morning (after reading his good morning text) I played with myself picturing this scene in my head. Being alone with Jake was the only thing in my mind during the entire match. The anticipation, the thought of meeting with him when the game was over got me so wet. 

When I see him closing his eyes, I know he’s concentrating in enjoying the attention he’s receiving, my hand stroking his shaft until he’s fully erect. I stop to kiss his tip, that’s my way of asking for permission to put him in my mouth “Can I?” looking up at him with big innocent eyes. 

He grins looking down at me and grabs my hair before saying “Go ahead, princess”. I kiss the head of his cock one more time then finally take him in my mouth, beginning by sucking on his tip savoring the taste of it. I feel my pussy getting wetter as I eagerly suck him off, he lets out a series of almost-silent-grunts, just loud enough for my ears.

After a couple of minutes I stop and pull him off of my mouth, I look back up at him and ask him to “Feed it to me”… I watch closely, he’s trying not to lose control when he grabs himself and guides his cock back to my lips. I like to alternate between sucking his head and licking the underside of it, paying special attention to the thick vein under it. 

“I love your cock, Jakey” I tell him as I trace my wet lips with his tip, giving it little licks. He inhales and throws his head back “You can take me deeper now” he says. I have learned to play by his rules so I know this means he’s pleased. 

I remove him from my mouth to catch my breath before going back in and let him inside deeper. He uses both hands to grab my head, I’m ready for him to fuck my mouth so I relax my throat and concentrate in breathing through my nose as he moves in and out. 

He’s holding my head steady but not hard enough for me to not be able to move away if I needed to. I trust him. When he’s getting close he pulls out and groans “I want to cum on your pretty face” so I put my hands back on him, stroking him, tightening my fists to help him get release. I use my thumb to gently rub his head and the tip of my tongue to tease his slit. 

He moans and moans until I hear him saying “Shit that’s it... that’s it, princess.” When he cums, his semen lands on my lips, my cheek and even a bit on my nose. I open my eyes and connect them with his as I lick it off my lips, I stand up and notice he’s blushing like mad now, he quickly turns to his locker to get a clean shirt to help me wipe my face. 

“You want me to…?” he asks, I shake my head no “You don’t need to, I’m ready. Just finger me please”.


End file.
